1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trash spear devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spear devices have been used for many years for retrieving litter from the ground and commonly comprise a stick having a pointed object on one end thereof, such as a nail, for impelling trash thereon. Such prior trash spear devices are hazardous by reason of the pointed end and further, the trash impelled thereon must be manually removed therefrom. It is therefore desirable to provide a trash retrieving device of the spear type which eliminates much of the hazard of prior spear devices and the requirement of manually removing trash therefrom.